Trouble with Sleep
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Sometimes, Huey has a few troubles trying to fall asleep. (One-shot.)


Huey tossed and turned his body.

He tried his best to get comfortable. It was annoying that some nights he just couldn't sleep like he usually did. Tonight, half an hour passed while he was trying to fall asleep.

Normally when this happened, he'd have music on. It would be near silent as to not wake anyone up. He wanted to see if he could fall asleep without the help of music this time, though. Needless to say, it wasn't working too well so far.

He got into a good, comfortable position and tried his best to fall asleep once again. He closed his eyes again and hoped he was able to sleep. Huey kept the blanket over his body.

As he was trying to fall asleep, he heard someone get out of bed. Huey didn't bother to open his eyes and look to see who it was. He didn't think much of it anyways, since he only assumed it was to get a drink or use the restroom.

He heard the door open and close. It sounded like one of them was trying to be quiet, but failed badly, as he heard it.

He opened his eyes and closed them again. No longer feeling comfortable, he moved his body to his other side. Dewey wasn't lying next to him tonight, so he was able to move around freely.

Huey groaned knowing he wasn't asleep by now.

Seeing as this won't work anytime soon, he reached for his phone. He grabbed it and turned it on. He squinted his eyes since it was too bright. He turned the brightness down some. The eldest triplet stopped squinting after that.

Huey made sure the volume was at its lowest. He wanted to be sure it was almost mute before he put some music on, just in case. It couldn't hurt to check before that.

He went through the songs he had on his phone. There wasn't much he was in the mood for. That made it a little difficult for him to choose what song to put on.

Music had always helped him whenever he needed to fall asleep and he couldn't. With some music, it was soothing enough where he could sleep because of it. Normally some songs wouldn't feel like that, but at times like this, it made him feel sleepy which was good for him.

Although, he had to be in the mood for the music for it to work. If he wasn't in the mood for it, he couldn't sleep and he had to change it. That would cause it to be even more annoying and it would take him longer to sleep.

After a little bit, he decided to put on Unexpectedly by Jason Chen and put it on loop. Huey turned the phone off after putting the songs on. He put part of the phone under the pillow.

He then rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

 _Nineteen minutes later..._

Dewey quietly opened the door.

That took him way longer than he wanted it to take. About nearly eleven minutes too long to be exact. It felt like it was way, way longer than that, but he knew it didn't take that long. He quietly tip-toed from the door to the bunk bed. He climbed up the ladder. When he got on his part of the bunk bed, he heard a faint sound from above him.

He put his head up against the top part. He then realized it was music that was playing. It was really quiet, but he could still hear it. Dewey quietly snickered. It was one of those times again where he needed a bit of music to sleep. If he needed help sleeping, he would've helped.

He wasn't complaining about it, though.

Dewey went up on the top part of the bed carefully and quietly. He had to make sure he didn't wake Huey up. He grabbed the phone and turned the music off. He put it back where it was at before he grabbed it.

Dewey went back to his part of the bed. He covered himself with the blanket. Usually whenever Huey had music on, and if they woke up earlier than him for any reason or anything else, Dewey or Louie would turn the music off for him. While it was highly unlikely, they didn't want Huey's phone to run out of battery by the time he woke up.

He never knew who turned the music off. Dewey and Louie never told him, but they didn't feel the need to do so. They decided to keep him guessing.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Another headcanon one-shot. This time it's a Huey centered fanfic, which I thought it'd be cute with this headcanon. The headcanon being that whenever Huey can't sleep, he'd have some music on and if one of the other two wakes up, they'd turn it off for him. I thought that it would be kinda adorable if I actually did that. I actually had this headcanon way before the show aired, so honestly I'm happy I could actually revisit this even though it hasn't been _that_ long I don't think. I mean sure, a year now, so I can't exactly say that like it's been years since I've made that up, but still it's pretty nice.

I dunno why or how that became a thing really. But either way, I'm not complaining, I get to have more stuff to write about and I have more to share with you guys and I really like that.

And a response to JL, don't worry about it it's fine. I'm just glad to see you again! I can understand about the schedule thing, and sometimes some things just happen. It can be pretty boring just to wait for new episodes, I'll admit but that's why we have stuff like fanfiction to keep us busy for a little while. I wasn't too sure if you liked poetry though since I know some people don't exactly like them while others do like poetry and all. But I do agree, it's fantastic if you wanna convey emotions in a way you couldn't before, whether it'd be love, sadness, fear, happiness, or even if it's just something philosophical.

To tell the truth, I used to not like poetry because I could never rhyme, still can't as you can see. Unless it was an accidental rhyme, I can't rhyme to save my life and I've always thought poems were supposed to rhyme all the time. The only reason why I gave it another shot was because of Doki Doki Literature Club, kinda, and honestly? I'm glad for it. I made more poems, but I'd need to post them on DA or something for you to see them.


End file.
